Rosewood and Cherry
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU! Neville Longbottom meets a seemingly muggle girl at a tea shop. They discover she's magical soon after and somehow never got her letter. By McGonagall's instruction Neville is teaching her Herbology. The problem is he's finding himself falling head over heels for the girl. What is he to do?
1. Clumsy and Awkward Beginnngs

Chapter 1: Clumsy and Awkward Beginnings

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom, war hero, slayer of 'You Know Who's' snake'. He's rather modest about everything; and because of his status he's gotten plenty of marriage offers; but he's turned them down. He was the only one of their year who wasn't paired off. Harry was with Hermione. Ron was dating Susan. Luna was dating Dean Thomas. Currently, he was in line at a tea shop.<p>

"Oh bugger." A female voice exclaimed as she dropped her tea clumsily on the floor.

Neville was tempted to take out his wand and zap away the spot but then he remembered this was a muggle tea shop so he couldn't do that.

"Oh, I don't have any more money either." The girl sighed sadly walking away from the counter.

Neville walked up to the counter next.

"The regular, Neville?" The barista asked.

"Yes, but I would also like to buy that girl some tea as well."

The barista nodded and said, "Aren't you sweet."

Neville blushed.

"She comes in almost everyday."

Neville glanced over at the girl and asked thoughtfully, "How come I've never seen her before?"

"I guess you two have always missed each other."

Neville nodded and said, "Probably."

"Here you go, Neville. And by the way her name is Delaney." He told him.

Neville picked up the two teas and confidently walked over to the table the girl was sitting at.

"Delaney, right?" He asked nervously his confidence melting away once he reached the table.

The girl looked up her hazel eyes staring up him and said, "Yes, I'm Delaney."

"I'm Neville, I saw how disappointed you were when you dropped your tea and then didn't have enough money to buy another one. So, if you will accept it I bought you another one." He said giving her a hopeful smile.

"That's really sweet of you, Neville. I will accept it." She said, returning the smile.

He handed her the tea and started to walk away.

"You can join me if you want." Delaney offered pulling out the chair next to her invitngly.

Neville thought for a moment and said, "Maybe just a minute."

Delaney smiled at him as he sat down. There was a slightly awkward silence.

"So, how did you know my name?"

"The barista told me."

Delaney chuckled and said, "I shouldn't be so surprised, he's always trying to set me up with people."

"So, you know him?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded and said, "He's the older brother of one of my best friends and roommate Valerie."

"Okay. So, you're a regular?"

"Yes, I come in here almost every day. How about you?"

"Same."

Delaney nodded, shrugged and said , "I guess we've always missed each other."

"Yeah."

The two of them soon got lost in conversation.

"Alright you two, it's time to go."

Delaney glanced up at the clock and said, "I didn't realize how late it is, I have work tomorrow."

"Me too."

"It was nice meeting you, Neville." Delaney smiled at the blonde.

Neville couldn't help but blush and said, "You too."

The two of them said their goodbyes leaving the barista Vincent smiling satisfied with what he had just done. He had an unrequited crush on Delaney and he accepted she would never return the feelings. So, instead he would just try and set her up with guys. She would complain to his sister Valerie.

Delaney went home her cat Sugarfoot wound around her legs. She's had Sugarfoot for about a year now. She was a white cat with bright blue eyes she was a Ragdoll cat. She was very quiet and calm.

"Hey girl." She greeted her cat.

Sugarfoot meowed in response as Delaney poured her some food.

"Where have you been?" Her roommate Valerie greeted.

Valerie was about five inches shorter than Delaney. She had almost platinum blonde hair but with an ever changing color streak. She would dye her hair every two months currently it was a sunny yellow. In terms of personality, she was much more outgoing than Delaney but they got along pretty well anyway. She was the cook in the house as well, though she's been teaching Delaney to cook.

"Hey Val." She smiled.

"My brother says he made a match with you today?" She smirked.

Delaney blushed and said, "Yes, he introduced me to a guy named Neville today."

"Was he cute?"

Delaney blushed again and said, "He wasn't exactly very hard on the eyes."

"What did he look like?"

"He had slightly long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He looked very strong. He was very nice he bought me a tea after I spilled mine."

Valerie giggled said, "Just being your clumsy self."

Delaney blushed at the comment.


	2. Start of Something New

Chapter 2: Start of Something New

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Neville had just gotten home too. He didn't have a room mate or a pet to greet him. He used to have a toad but he escaped in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He didn't expect to meet a girl today but he didn't know this was just the start of a whirlwind relationship. The next morning he got up, got ready for the day and went to work. He was a hit wizard. He had only become a hit wizard to fit in with his friends since they had become aurors and make his gran proud. The truth was that his passion was Herbology. He had a better day than usual today though.<p>

"You seem slightly distracted, Nev." his god brother Harry noticed.

Neville blushed and said, "I just have things on my mind."

Harry nodded and dropped the subject. The day continued. Over the next few weeks, Neville and Delaney would see each other in the most random places never having the time or nerve to talk each other. Neville would lose his Gryffindor courage each time. It's been about a month since Neville met Delaney. He was at the pub with his friends and their girlfriends. He noticed a familiar face sitting at the bar drinking what looked like a butterbeer.

"Neville, would you like to dance?" Ginny asked.

Neville took his eyes off Delaney for a second and turned to Ginny and said, "Sure, Gin."

They started dancing.

"So, who's that girl you've been staring at most of the night?" Harry asked smirking at his god brother.

Neville blushed as he cursed the fact that his god brother was so observant.

"You should go talk to her." Harry suggested patting Neville on the back encouragingly.

That's all the confidence Neville needed before he walked over towards Delaney.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Delaney turned around smiling at him and said, "I was wondering when you would come over."

"You want another butterbeer?" He offered.

Delaney nodded and said thoughtfully, "So, that's what it's called. I'll have another but I'll buy it this time."

"Okay." Neville nodded sitting next to her.

Delaney ordered another butterbeer and started drinking it.

"So, you here alone?" Neville asked.

Delaney shook her head and said, "No, this isn't really my scene but my friends talked me into coming; I rather be home reading or writing."

"I hear you there, I much rather be home but I couldn't say no to my friends." Neville laughed. They were alike in that aspect.

Delaney smiled and said, "Neither can I."

"So, you don't drink?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"I've never really liked the taste." Delaney said shrugging her shoulders.

Neville nodded and said, "Okay."

They continued talking. They talked about random stuff and minor details about themselves. Like favorite colors and things like that.

"So, you two seem to be getting along." Harry smiled at his god brother.

Neville smiled and said, "Harry, this is Delaney."

"It's nice to meet you." Delaney said.

"You too, Delaney." Harry replied.

The three of them began talking.

"I should get home it's late, bye Neville. It was nice meeting you Harry." Delaney smiled at the blonde and the black haired man.

"Bye, Delaney." Neville waved.

Delaney left.

"I'm guessing she's a muggle." Harry said.

Neville nodded and said, "I assume that too, though she was drinking a butterbeer."

"That's curious but this pub is meant for muggles and wizards alike." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I know, the fact that she might be a muggle doesn't matter though." Neville said.

"Of course not, I also sensed that you've met her before." Harry smirked.

Neville nodded and said, "Yeah, I met her at the tea shop about a while ago."

"Thought so."

Neville smiled and said, "I've seen her around town in the most random of places but I never had the nerve to talk to her."

Harry nodded. The day continued.


	3. Mobile Phones

Chapter 3: Cellular Phones

* * *

><p>Neville had no way to contact Delaney so the next time he saw her was two weeks later. It was at their first meeting spot also known as the tea shop.<p>

"Do you have any way I could contact you, we keep forgetting to exchange contact information." Delaney giggled.

Neville nodded said "Yeah."

Delaney scribbled down her phone number and handed it to Neville. He guesses this means he'll have to get a cell phone. Not that he minded though. He wrote down his address.

"I haven't written a letter in a while so my handwriting might be messy." Delaney giggled.

"That's fine, mine is probably just as messy."

Delaney smiled at him. They continued talking. It was few days later Neville had asked Hermione to help him pick out a cell phone since she's the one who knows the most about cell phones being a muggle-born and all. She had talked Harry into getting a cell phone.

"Hello Neville." Hermione greeted.

"Hi Hermione."

"So, what changed your mind?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's a nice change."

Hermione smirked at her boyfriend's godbrother and asked, "It's a girl isn't it?"

Neville just rubbed his neck nervously in response. Hermione just shook her head laughing.

"Is this a good phone?" Neville asked Hermione showing her a Gryffindor red phone.

"Of course you would pick a scarlet phone." Hermione said.

Neville just shrugged and they purchased the phone. He knew Delaney's favorite color was red and scarlet was the closest he came. They had talked about their favorite colors during one of their conversations.

"Harry wants to meet him for lunch." Hermione said.

Neville nodded and said "Okay."

The two former Gryffindors went to the nearest restaurant. Harry greeted Hermione with a kiss on the cheek and gave Neville a hug.

"So, did you two find a phone?"

Neville took the phone out of the bag and showed it to Harry.

"Isn't red Delaney's favorite color?" Harry asked. Neville never really shut up about Delaney so Harry almost knew as much about her as Neville did. Although it was minor details like her favorite color and stuff like that.

Neville blushed and said, "Yes, but this phone isn't red."

"Yeah, sure it isn't." Harry grinned.

That just caused Neville to blush even more.

"So, you buy this just because of a girl."

"Yes, I did but it's not like she asked me to. I wanted to." Neville said.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Hermione asked "So, what's this girl like?"

"She's quite smart, she was in the top of her class at Cambridge where she studied to work with kids." Neville smiled.

"She sounds like Hermione."

"Delaney is a bit like Hermione but a lot more laid back. She does love to read when she has time."

They nodded and continued talking. It took Neville a few hours to figure out to use it but it was fun learning about muggle technology. By the time he finished it was too late to call Delaney. So he went to bed. He'll call her tomorrow. The day continued. The minute he arrived home he took out his new phone and called Delaney.


	4. You're A Witch, Delaney

Chapter 4: You're a Witch, Delaney.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Delaney's voice said cautiously.<p>

"Hi Delaney, it's Neville."

She relaxed and said, "Oh, hi Neville."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been good, how about you?"

"Good, you never told me what you do." Delaney said interested. She needed something to talk about to break the silence.

Neville thought for a minute and said, "I'm a police officer." He thinks that's the equivalent to a hit wizard in the muggle world. He would have to ask Hermione.

"That's cool, I've always had a soft spot for men in uniform." She giggled.

Neville blushed. They continued talking. Before they hung up Neville asked Delaney to come meet his friends she gladly accepted. Then they hung up.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later Delaney was the first to arrive at Neville's house.<p>

"Hey Neville." She smiled at him.

"Hi Delaney."

"So, this is your house?"

Neville nodded and questioned, "Would you like a tour?"

"That would be nice."

Neville offered her his arm and started giving her the tour.

"It's quite big for just one person." Delaney observed.

Neville nodded as there was another knock on the door. It was Harry and Hermione.

"Delaney, you remember Harry but this is his girlfriend Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at them.

The rest of Neville's friends arrived. That included Remus and Dora Lupin and their three year old son Teddy who had trouble controlling his metamorphagus abilities. They waited with baited breath to see if Delaney would notice since Teddy became attached to her the minute he saw her. Though Remus could sense some magic around Delaney he found that quite curious. He took Harry, Hermione and Neville aside.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Harry asked.

"We don't have to worry about Delaney reacting badly to seeing Teddy's abilities."

"Why is that?" Neville asked.

"She's a witch."

Harry and Neville looked confused at their former professor then Hermione asked,"How do you know?"

"I can sense the magic around her, another plus of my 'furry little problem.' " Remus said begrudgingly.

Neville looked at his former professor and said, "Actually, now that you mention it she's had a couple magical mishaps around me but she is also quite clumsy."

"Just like someone else we know." Harry smirked at his god brother.

Neville blushed.

"I wonder why she never figured out she was magical?" Remus wondered.

"Maybe she's a muggle born like I am." Hermione shrugged.

Remus nodded and said, "Or her parents could be squibs."

"How much do you know about her family?" Harry asked Neville.

Neville thought for a moment and replied, "Not much, we haven't reached that point in our friendship yet."

Everyone nodded as Delaney walked in with Teddy.

"I noticed Teddy's hair changes."

"Yes, he's a metamorphagus like I am." Dora said following her in the room.

Delaney nodded looking thoughtful.

"You're not scared?" Neville asked her gently.

Delaney shook her head and said, "No, not at all. Scared not at all, relieved is a better word. These mishaps have been happening since the year I turned seventeen. My parents and I noticed but the doctors had no idea what was wrong. They thought I was mad." She said.

"You're quite normal for a witch anyway." Neville said walking over to her and giving her a reassuring hug.

Delaney nodded.

"I was quite clumsy too." Neville said looking down at his friend in his arms.

"Was, you still are." Harry teased his god brother as Hermione swatted his arm playfully.

The remark caused Neville to blush sheepishly but he could see Delaney smiling up at him as she asked, "So, what's the next step?"

"We'll have to get you a wand then we'll take it from there." Hermione told her.

Delaney nodded and asked, "Where do I get a wand?"

"It's a place called Ollivander's in Diagon Alley." Harry said.

Delaney nodded and said, "Alright."

They continued talking.

* * *

><p>Delaney was getting ready to leave a few hours later.<p>

"How did you get here?" Neville asked Delaney.

"I took the bus, why?"

Neville nodded and said, "There's a better option."

"What's that, Neville?"

He didn't reply he just took her hand and dragged her outside. She was surprised she hadn't seen this side of her friend. Though, she found it exciting and attractive. Neville held out his wand and right hand.

"What are you doing, Neville?" Delaney asked confused.

"Just watch."

A few minutes later a big double decker bus appeared and the door screeched open to reveal a thin man with protruding ears.

"Hello Stan, this is my friend Delaney. She needs a ride back to her house." Neville told the man.

Stan nodded and asked curiously, "Why don't you have a wand?"

"That's a long story."

He nodded not pushing the subject. Neville got Delaney settled.

"Thanks for this, Neville." Delaney smiled at him.

Neville smiled back and said, "What are friends for?"

Delaney nodded.

"Call me when you get home, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Neville nodded and told Stan, "Take care of her."

The slightly older man nodded.

"She's precious cargo." Neville added as an after thought smiling to himself as he walked off the bus.

The bus drove or rather flew off. Neville walked back into his house. He said goodbye to everyone and they left.


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Delaney arrived home and hung up her coat on the rack.<p>

"So, how was meeting Neville's friends?" Valerie asked.

"Good, one of his friends has a three year old son named Teddy, he was adorable." Delaney smiled.

Valerie nodded and said, "That's sweet, you've always been great with kids."

Delaney went to go change into her pajamas. She grabbed her phone and dialed Neville's number.

"Hey Delaney." Neville's voice came over the line.

Delaney smiled and said, "I got home safe."

"Okay, good. Did you enjoy the ride home?" Neville asked.

Delaney giggled and said, "It was quite an interesting ride, a talking skull is the driver."

They continued talking for a few more minutes and then hung up. The day continued.

It was now the next morning Delaney walked into the kitchen. She noticed Vince was here too.

"Morning." Valerie greeted.

"Morning Val and Vince."

Vince greeted her and she sat down.

"Delaney, we need to tell you something. I should've told you sooner but I was afraid." Val said.

Delaney glanced from Vince and Valerie.

"I'm a witch." Valerie said.

Delaney looked at her friend and asked, "You are?"

"Yes, I am. I attended Beauxbatons which is a French school."

Delaney glanced at Vince again and said, "What about you?"

"I'm actually a squib." Vince said.

Delaney looked confused and asked, "What's a squib?"

"A child of a witch or a wizard that isn't magical. I was blown off the family tree for being one and Val was also blown off it for supporting me." Vince sighed.

Delaney gasped and said, "That's horrible. I didn't know families would do that."

"Thanks, I've suspected this from the first day I met you."

Delaney looked confused what else does she need to tell her and said, "What's that?"

"You're a witch, Delaney."

Delaney nodded and said, "I know, Neville and his friends told me last night."

"They're magical?"

Delaney nodded and said, "Yes, they're taking me to Diagon Alley in a few days."

"That's nice of them, would they mind if I came along I've always wanted to see Diagon Alley?" Valerie asked. She was a witch but she didn't buy her wand at Ollivanders since she was French.

"It shouldn't be a problem but I'll call Neville and ask."

Valerie nodded excitedly. The day continued.

* * *

><p>Delaney called Neville to ask if it was okay if Valerie joined them he agreed. The two girls went to London to meet up with Neville, Harry and Hermione.<p>

"Hey Delaney." Neville greeted walking towards them.

"Hey Neville." She smiled at him.

There was a few second silence.

"This is my best friend, Valerie." Delaney introduced.

Neville smiled politely at her and said, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Delaney asked glancing around for the couple.

Neville laughed and said, "They're out there somewhere snogging."

"Okay." Delaney giggled.

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione rushed in red faced. It was a cold early spring day but it was more obvious that they've been snogging.

"What do you say we get started?" Hermione asked professionally.

Delaney nodded and said "Okay, this is my friend, Valerie."

"You left out the best." Valerie teased.

Delaney rolled her eyes playfully at her friend.

* * *

><p>The five some went to Diagon Alley. Delaney and Valerie looked around amazed both for their own reasons.<p>

"Where to first?" Delaney asked glancing at Harry.

"Gringotts."

Delaney nodded.

"Just a warning, the bank is ran mostly by goblins." Neville said as they made their way towards the building.

"Goblins?" Delaney asked. She didn't know goblins existed until right now.

Neville nodded. They walked in. Delaney glanced around in shock.


	6. Goblins

Chapter 6: Goblins

* * *

><p>Delaney nodded just as they walked to get in line.<p>

As they waited in line Delaney fiddled with her hands nervously and swayed side to side. Neville leaned over and put a calming hand on her arm. He noticed she slightly shivered at his touch.

"Next!" The goblin growled.

The group walked over to the teller.

"What can I do for you?" He asked glancing at the group.

Delaney found her voice and asked, "How do I go about getting some money?"

"Who might you be?" He asked Delaney.

"I'm Delaney Romero."

The goblin nodded and said, "Right this way." He instructed.

Delaney glanced around nervously again.

"Do you think I could go with her, sir?" Neville asked the goblin boldly. His hand was still resting on Delaney's arm.

"I don't see a problem with that."

The two of them audibly sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>The two of them followed the goblin to his office.<p>

"Sit." He instructed.

Delaney and Neville sat down in the two chairs across from the desk.

"We've been waiting for you, Ms. Romero." He drawled.

Delaney nodded and asked, "So, what's the first step for getting into my vaults?"

"We have do an authorization." The goblin told her.

Delaney nodded as the goblin conjured a dagger and a piece of parchment, pushed it towards Delaney and instructed, "We'll need about five drops of blood."

"Alright." Delaney gulped.

"I'll help you if you want." Neville offered.

Delaney shook her head and said, "I'm a big girl, Neville. I can handle five drops of blood."

"Just thought I should ask."

Delaney picked up the dagger and sliced her palm dripping five drops of blood on the parchment.

"At least let me help with a healing spell." Neville said.

Delaney showed him her hand and he cast a healing spell. He noticed she had really soft hands.

"Thanks, Neville." She smiled.

He smiled back and said, "No problem."

"This usually takes a few minutes but it looks like you'll have to come back." The goblin said.

Delaney nodded and asked, "Is there something wrong with my blood?"

"No some blood just takes longer to reveal these things." The goblin assured her.

Delaney nodded and they were excused.

* * *

><p>They noticed Harry and company had left.<p>

"Where did they go?"

Neville answered, "I have a feeling I know exactly where they are."

"Where's that?"

Neville just smiled and said, "I'll show you."

"Okay."

The two of them left the bank in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Neville said pushing open the door.<p>

Delaney looked up to read the sign above the door:

_Rosa Lee Teabag_

"Over here, Neville and Delaney." Harry called from a table while the owner glared at him. It was supposed to be a quiet tea shop.

Neville and Delaney made their way towards the table.

"So, how did it go?"

"It went fine." Delaney said as Neville pulled out her chair politely for her to sit down.

"What happened to your hand?" Valerie asked her friend. She wasn't familiar with any customs like that.

"I had to use about five drops of my blood to authorize it."

Harry and Hermione nodded while Valerie slightly winced.

"You want something, Delaney?" Neville asked her. He has a thing for buying her things when she doesn't have her own money.

Delaney nodded and said, "Yes, thank you. I'll just have an earl gray tea."

"Alright."

Delaney smiled at him and he walked away. Neville was such a sweetheart she wonders why nobody has snapped him up. Not that she has feelings for him or anything.

"So, tell us about yourself. Delaney." Hermione said professionally. She cared about Neville like a brother so she wanted to know about this girl.


	7. Tea and The Third Degree

Chapter 7: Tea and the Third Degree

* * *

><p>Before Delaney could respond Harry said, "I think at least I know enough about you since Neville stops talking about you."<p>

"Is that right?" Delaney blushed.

"Yes, it's true." Neville answered as he reached the table with the tea his cheeks tinging the same red color that Delaney's were.

"Thanks, Neville." Delaney thanked him.

Neville smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Well, this tea isn't as good as the tea at the tea shop my brother works at." Valerie laughed.

"All tea tastes the same to me." Delaney shrugged taking a sip.

Valerie shrugged in response.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Hermione asked Valerie and Delaney.

Valerie answered first and said, "We were roommates in university."

"Oh, what university did you go to?" Hermione asked, excitedly, her brown eyes sparkling.

Harry chuckled at his girlfriend as Valerie said, "Cambridge."

"I've always wanted to go to Cambridge or Oxford." Hermione sighed dreamily and continued, "What did you study?"

"Botany. I've always loved plants."

Neville smiled. Finally somebody who understands his love for plants.

"So, are you a muggle born?" Hermione asked.

Valerie shook her head and said, "No, but I might as well be since I was blown off the family tree."

Harry asked, "Why were you blown off the family tree, my godfather was also blown of the tree."

"I was blown off because I supported my squib brother, Vincent." She sighed and continued, "Although that's not the only reason I probably would've been blown off the family tree."

Hermione didn't feel like asking what the other reason was at least not yet anyway. They continued talking.

"Well, it looks like we should get home." Harry said checking his watch.

Everyone nodded. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Neville, Valerie and Delaney once they left the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>Neville apparated home with the girls.<p>

"You didn't have to see us home, Neville." Delaney said.

Neville shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Neville left. Delaney watched him walk away.

"Well, you've clearly got that boy smitten." Valerie smirked at Delaney as she closed the door behind them.

Delaney waved it off and said, "I doubt it, he's just being a gentleman per usual."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>It was two days later. Delaney was reading when an owl surprised her by tapping on the window. She thought owls were only active at night. This is curious. Delaney opened the window and the owl fluttered in. She noticed a piece of parchment tied to it's leg. She leaned to untie it. The owl nipped her. She opened the letter. It was from Gringotts.<p>

_Dear Ms. Romero,_

_We have the results from your blood test. Please come as soon as you can._

_Head Goblin_


	8. Gringotts Again

Chapter 8: Gringotts Again

* * *

><p>Delaney was brought out of her musings when her cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey Delaney." Neville's happy voice said.

She smiled.

"I have an hour or so off for lunch. You want to grab something to eat?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Sure, can we eat at the Leaky Cauldron?" Delaney asked.

Neville thought for a moment and said, "That's fine."

They continued talking and hung up.

Delaney closed her book and started to get ready.

* * *

><p>She took the bus to the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

The bartender Tom, nodded his greeting as she grabbed a table and waited for Neville.

"Hey Delaney." Neville greeted, walking in his robe slightly billowing behind him.

She looked up and said, "Hey Neville."

He sat down across from her. They started talking.

"So, why did you want to eat here?" Neville asked.

Delaney took a sip of her Butterbeer and said, "I got the letter from Gringotts for my blood test."

"Alright."

"I wonder what's in my vault." Delaney said, thoughtfully.

Neville shrugged and said, "This means I have to stop buying you stuff not that I mind buying you stuff."

Delaney giggled. Neville just grinned at her.

The waitress brought them their food and they ate and chatted.

"I know you have to get back to work but the goblins still scare me a little." Delaney said.

Neville smirked at his friend and asked, "What happened to being a big girl?"

"Is that your way of saying you don't want to come with me?" Delaney asked, smirking back at him.

Neville shook his head and said, "How about I just walk in with you then I have to get back to work."

"That's a good comprise." Delaney agreed.

They reached the bank and walked in.

* * *

><p>"After this you should go to Olivanders."<p>

Delaney nodded.

"Well, this is must where I must bid you goodbye." Neville said once the goblin appeared in front of them.

Delaney nodded and they shared a quick hug. Neville left the bank.

"Right this way, Ms. Romero." The goblin said.

Delaney followed said goblin to his office and sat down.

"Here are the results." He said handing her the parchment. It read:

_Name: Delaney Isabel Romero_

_Birthday: August 12th, 1980_

_Father: Robert Romero_

_Mother: Monrae English_

_Martial Status of Parents : Divorced, 1996_

_Heiress of: English and Romero_

_English Vaults: 25,000,000 galleons (2 vaults)_

_Romero Vaults: 1,000,000 galleons (1 vault) _

Delaney stared at the parchment.

She didn't know how well off her maternal grandparents were. She wasn't really close with them anymore.

On the other hand, her paternal biological grandma had died mysteriously four years before she was born and her biological grandpa died when she was eighteen. She only had her step grandma alive now. She's family but not biological family.

"So, which vault do you want withdraw from?"

Delaney thought for a moment. She didn't want withdraw from either one for different reasons but she knew she had to pick one.

"Ms. Romero."

Delaney glanced at the goblin and said, "I suppose my paternal grandparents but that doesn't seem like much."

"It's a lot more than you think Ms. Romero."

Delaney nodded and the goblin led Delaney to the vault. He used the spare key that they had for the vault to open it. Delaney was amazed it was a lot more money than she initially thought.


	9. WWW and Olivanders

Chapter 9: WWW and Olivanders

* * *

><p>She made a withdrawal from her maternal grandparents vaults and the bank<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is Olivanders?" Delaney asked looking around lost and confused maybe Neville should've stayed but she understood he had to get back to work.<p>

The nearest business practically beckoned her in.

* * *

><p>It was a colorful and busy shop once she walked in.<p>

"What can I do for you?" A tall redhead asked, appearing next to Delaney in a second.

She looked up at him and asked, "You can help me figure out where to go."

He blinked in confusion.

"I just got money from the bank and I need to get to Ollivanders." She said, quietly.

She was only comfortable around Neville, Harry, Hermione, Valerie and Vince so being around a mysterious boisterous redhead was quite different.

The redhead nodded and said, "I can show you exactly where that is."

"Thank you." Delaney sighed in relief.

"I'm George by the way."

Delaney smiled shyly and said, "I'm Delaney."

"It's nice to meet you, right this way." He said, leading her out the door.

Delaney followed him outside.

* * *

><p>"So, I suppose you need a new wand?" George asked, awkwardly.<p>

He needed something to talk about with her to break the silence.

"Actually, it's my first wand." Delaney said sheepishly, blushing slightly.

He looked even more confused and asked, "Okay."

Delaney noticed he had almost the same shade of blue eyes that Neville had.

Though George's eyes looked slightly haunted and dark while Neville's looked a lot more alive. Not that she stares into Neville's eyes frequently, who are you to judge her!

* * *

><p>Her musings were interrupted when they walked into the shop.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Alder, dragon heart string, slightly springy and 11 2/3 inches."

Delaney glanced over at George. So, he's Ron and Ginny's brother. That's interesting.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander." He replied than gestured towards Delaney and said, "We need to get the beautiful girl a wand."

Delaney flushed at the comment.

"You need a new wand, young lady?" He asked Delaney.

"It's my first wand, actually." Delaney blushed sheepishly again.

He looked puzzled but nodded and said, "Try this wand."

The wand she was handed was an Ash wand, thestral hair and slightly bendy.

This wand didn't work.

Next wand was Hazel, dragon heartstring and bendy.

"Does it usually take this long?" Delaney asked, getting frustrated blowing a stray hair out of her face.

George couldn't help but smile. She was kind of cute. He had to remind himself he already had a beautiful girlfriend.

"Okay, then I think I know the wand." Mr. Ollivander said, scurrying away to the back.

"Alright."

He came back with the wand and blew the dust off the box, opened the box, handed it to her and said, "This wand is made of rosewood which I rarely use but it's a great wood, it's twelve and a fourth inches and it's core is unicorn hair. Give it a wave."

Delaney waved it and it worked. Mr. Ollivander smiled.

She paid for the wand and left the shop.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, George." Delaney said, happily.<p>

"You're welcome, I should get back to my shop. Can you find you way back to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I can handle that, but thanks George."

George tipped his imaginary hat and said, "My pleasure." As he walked away.

She couldn't help but giggle as they parted ways.

* * *

><p>She walked through the Leaky Cauldron. She caught the Knight Bus home.<p>

"Hey Delaney." Valerie greeted when Delaney came through the door.

Delaney took off her coat, walked to the stove and started the kettle for some tea.

"So, where did you go?"

"I had to get my money and wand today." Delaney said.

Valerie smirked and said, "Code words for you got to see Neville today."

Delaney blushed and said, "Only briefly though he had to get back to work."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The next day Neville called Delaney again just to talk.<p>

"Hey Neville."

"Hey Delaney."

They continued talking.

"So, just how rich are you?" Neville asked a smirk in his voice.

Delaney giggled and said, "My maternal grandparents are quite well off, my paternal grandparents were less well off. I chose my paternal grandparents since I was a lot closer to my grandpa though I didn't know my gran."

"Why didn't you know her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She mysteriously died about four years before I was born."

Neville nodded and said sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, so, you forgot to tell me where Ollivanders was exactly."

Neville face palmed and said, "I knew I forgot something."

"It's fine, I found some help in George Weasley."

Neville nodded.

He knew George was quite the flirt despite them two years apart. He couldn't help but feel jealously bubbling like a potion in his stomach as Delaney told him about her interaction with George. Why was he jealous Delaney was just a friend? He was sure of it.

"Neville, you still there?" Delaney asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm still here. What wand chose you?"

"A rosewood wand with a unicorn hair core."

Neville smiled and said, "I'm glad, we'll take you to Hogwarts next. Although, you're past the age of Hogwarts we just you to meet the Headmistress and she'll tell us want to do next."

"Okay." She said excitedly.

Neville held back a chuckle. She was so cute. Did he just call her cute? No he didn't.

They said their goodbyes.


	10. Hogwarts

Chapter 10: Hogwarts

* * *

><p>It was a few days later Neville and company were taking Delaney to Hogwarts. She couldn't contain her excitement. They apparated to Hogsmeade. Delaney was still getting used to apparition so she clumsily fell to her knees.<p>

"Here let me help you." Neville said reaching out his hand to help her up.

Delaney smiled thankfully at him, grabbed his hand and stood up. Neville really liked holding her hand.

"So, what's this town called again?" Delaney asked glancing around.

"Hogsmeade." Neville answered first.

Delaney nodded and asked, "Hogwarts sorts kids into houses, right?"

"Yes. There's four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Neville answered her again.

"What houses were you in?"

"We were all Gryffindors although I believe I should've been a Hufflepuff well at first anyway." Neville said.

Delaney nodded and asked, "If I had went to Hogwarts which house do you think I would've been in?"

Harry and Hermione thought for a moment but Neville instantly replied, "Hufflepuff definitely."

"I'd say Hufflepuff too." Harry agreed with his god-brother.

Hermione nodded and said, "Hufflepuff, I'd say."

"What are the traits of Hufflepuff again?"

"Loyalty, kindness, tolerance and patience." Hermione answered.

Delaney nodded and said, "I think I fit most of those expect for maybe patience. I'm quite impatient at times."

* * *

><p>Neville nodded as they reached the castle and he said, "Well, here we are."<p>

Delaney's eyes widened in amazement and Neville couldn't help but smile. Harry pushed opened the big open oak doors.

"That's the Great Hall." Hermione said pointing to the big room in the corner.

Delaney nodded.

They walked towards the Headmistress' office.

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked and a stern looking woman with black hair and green eyes answered.<p>

"Hello Minerva." Hermione greeted the woman.

"Hello Ms Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom and ..." She stopped glancing at Delaney.

"This is Delaney Romero, we just discovered she's a witch." Neville told her.

"May we come in?" Hermione asked.

Minerva stepped forward and the foursome walked in.

* * *

><p>"So, what brings you here?"<p>

"We need to know why I never found out I was a witch until I was past Hogwarts age?" Delaney said softly.

McGonagall nodded and said, "I would like to know that too actually."

"You have no idea, either?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall nodded, "No, I don't. Are you related to a David?"

"Yes, I am. He's my dad's younger brother."

McGonagall nodded and said, "I taught him and your aunt as well."

"Okay."

McGonagall nodded and said, "Yes, your dad's brother was a Slytherin and his sister was a Hufflepuff."

"So, my dad did know about magic?"

McGonagall nodded and said, "Yes, but for some reason you never got your letter and your parents don't remember magic although their siblings and parents are magical."

"How could that happen?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall's brow furrowed and said, "I have no idea."

"Okay."

They continued talking about the next step and left.

* * *

><p>After that they stopped by the Three Broomsticks and had a quick lunch.<p>

"That was delicious." Delaney said.

"It sure was." Neville agreed.

After that the four of them parted ways.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later Neville was called back to Hogwarts.<p>

"What's wrong, Headmistress?" Neville asked McGonagall.

"I know exactly why Ms. Romero never got her letter."

"Why?"

"I did some research her parents are separated and they divorced when she was sixteen which is not really common in the Wizarding world. The owl lost the letter because of the weather so we assumed that she got the letter but it looks like she never did."

Neville nodded soaking in the information about his friend.

McGonagall frowned, shook her head and said, "Her parents have no memories of magic because they were both oblivated by some aurors during the separation."

Neville nodded and asked, "Why did they feel the need to oblivate them?"

"That's the one thing you I can't figure out."

Neville nodded and asked, "How did she not notice she had magical powers?"

"I'm afraid that was Dumbledore's doing. He cast a very powerful spell and it suppressed her abilities until she turned seventeen."

Neville realized that's when Dumbledore died so the spell hasn't been active four almost four years now.

"There was a minor prediction by Trelawney that both boys who born at the end of July would meet their best friends at Hogwarts one being Ms. Granger and the other being.." McGonagall said offhandedly.

"Delaney." Neville finished.

McGonagall nodded and said,"Yes."

Neville nodded and McGonagall excused him.

He held his tongue during the meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

* * *

><p>He decided to floo over Harry's.<p>

"Hey Nev." Harry greeted his god brother.

"Hey Harry."

"Is something wrong?"

Neville ran his fingers through his blond hair and said. "McGonagall just toldo me why Delaney never received her letter."

"Why is that?"

Neville told him what McGonagall had told him.

"Why would they oblivate two squibs?"

Neville shrugged and said."That's not all, Dumbledore cast a spell to suppress her abilities."

"Dumbledore is dead so the spell hasn't been active in almost four years."

Neville nodded and said. "According to Trelawney, you and I were meant to meet our best friends at Hogwarts but that didn't happen for me."

Harry smiled and said. "So, she was meant to be your Hermione?"

"Precisely."

"Did I just hear my name?" Hermione smiled walking in the kitchen and kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey Neville."

"Hey Hermione," He greeted.

He was less angry now but it was still obvious.

"You were venting weren't you Neville?"

He nodded and said."I just found out why Delaney never received her letter."

"Why didn't she?" Hermione asked walking over to the stove and starting the kettle.

Neville reinterred the story to his god-brother's girlfriend as she finished making the tea.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later Delaney and Valerie were having Vince and his girlfriend over. There was a knock on the door. Delaney pulled open the door to face Vince and a beautiful Asian girl.<p>

"Hey Delaney." Vince smiled.

"Hey Vince."

"This is my girlfriend, Cho." He said introducing the Asian girl to Delaney.

Delaney smiled and said "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Valerie walked and greeted her brother enthusiastically. Delaney always adored their relationship. She didn't have a biological brother or sister. Vince introduced Cho to his sister. The four of them sat down.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Valerie asked as she set down the food on the table.

"Almost a month," Vince smiled.

"That's sweet."

"Where do you work, Cho?" Delaney asked. She cared a lot about Vince. He was like a surrogate brother.

Cho looked around nervously and said, "I work for a secret government agency."

"The Ministry of Magic?" Valerie asked.

"You know about wizards?" Cho asked.

Valerie nodded and said, "Yes, I'm a witch though I went to Beauxbatons."

"I'm a squib."

"I've known I was a witch for about a month now," Delaney said.

Cho glanced over at Delaney and asked."You are?"

"Yes, I was probably supposed to start in 1991." Delaney informed her.

Cho nodded and said. "I went to Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's cool. What house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw," Cho said.

Delaney nodded and said. "The friends that figured out that I was a witch said I would be a Hufflepuff."

Cho smiled wistfully and said. "That seems probable, I dated a Hufflepuff my fifth year but he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Valerie and Delaney said in unison.

She smiled at them thankfully.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later Neville, Harry, Hermione and Delaney were back in McGonagall's office.<p>

"So, to save you the embarrassment of taking classes with the first years you'll have to be tutored by someone else."

"Who would that be?"

McGonagall briefly smiled and said, "You have three very capable teachers here."

Delaney glanced between Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"I'll be happy to teach her Defense." Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement and said "I'll be happy to teach her Charms and Transfiguration."

"I'll have Ms. Adams teach her History of Magic and Potions." McGonagall referring to the new tutor.

Harry glanced over at Neville and said, "I suppose that leaves Herbology for you Nev."

"Okay." Neville said.

"What about the electives?" Hermione asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Ms. Granger." McGonagall said.


End file.
